Twisted
by teamouri1
Summary: Mikan is a maid at a hotel owned by the Royal Hyuuga Family. Mikan and Natsume love eachother, but the problem is that Natsume is already engaged. Suddenly love turns into hate and friends become enemies. "I'm Romeo and your friend is Juliet." "And I'm just the maid." "No, stupid, you're my Cinderella." "That's a twisted fairytale, Natsume!" I suck at summaries D: R&R please :3


Merry Christmas everyone! :D

So uh, this a new story since I've been reading a lot Gakuen Alice fanfics. Enjoy! ^^

Mikan Sakura, a little girl that's only ten years old, is talking to her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru! I'll miss you!" Mikan jumped to hug Hotaru.

_BAKA! _Hotaru just stared at Mikan -who was now on the ground- with the Baka Gun in her hand.

"Itai! What was that for?" Mikan whined, rubbing her forehead.

"Baka, I'm only going to be gone for a few years." Hotaru's older brother, Subaru Imai said and escorted Hotaru to his car.

As the car drove off, Mikan yelled, "I'll wait for you Hotaru!"

Mikan's eyes started to water as Hotaru's car drove further and further away. Mikan felt her tears start to fall. She wiped her eyes, but couldn't stop crying. As Mikan started to walk back to the orphanage, a black car splashed muddy water all over Mikan. She stared at the once white dress that her mother made for her, now stained. Mikan then started to cry. Her hands covered her face and cried. People who were walking by stared at her.

"Little girl, are you lost?" a boy asked her.

"N-no, I'm f-fine." Mikan replied and ran.

"Oi!" yelled the boy.

But Mikan kept running. She ran past the Bakery, the Candy Shop, and many other stores. When she ran into the orphanage's courtyard, she saw the black car that drove by her parked in front of the orphanage. Mikan ran into the orphanage, out of breath. She ran upstairs to the rooms, but it was completely empty. Mikan walked back down stairs and looked around, but no one was in the orphanage. She looked outside and saw the other orphans lined up. Staring at them was a man with glasses. On the side of him was a girl about Mikan's age, wearing dirty clothes.

"All of the boys step back." Said the man glasses, and all of the boys took a step back.

"What are you planning to do?" Narumi, the owner of the orphanage, asked.

"I am going to take one girl to work at the new hotel being prepared." The man replied.

All the girls hid behind Narumi, "I can't let you do that!"

"We had a deal, Narumi. You'll be arrested if you don't give me an orphan." The man replied and started to walk towards them.

"I'll go!" Mikan shouted and ran in front the man, "I'll go, so leave the others alone!"

The man frowned, "You? What are you good at?"

"I'll do anything!" Mikan said confidently.

"Hm." The man thought for a moment, "Fine. Pack you things. There's no need to change your clothes, either."

Mikan nodded and before Narumi could say anything, the man with glasses gave her a duffel bag. She took the bad and went upstairs to one of the rooms. After packing two shirts, two skirts, her brush, her toothbrush, and a picture of Mikan, her mom, and her dad, she went back downstairs. Mikan hugged her friends and Narumi before going to the car. She sat in the back of the car with the other girl. No one spoke a word. Just silence filled the car. The other stared at Mikan's dress.

"Sorry about that." The girl whispered, "I would've apologized earlier, but I wasn't allow to stop or get out of the car.

Mikan smiled, "I'm Mikan Sakura."

"I'm Sumire Shoda." The girl introduced.

"You're nice, Permy!" Mikan said.

Sumire's eyebrow twitched, "Permy?"

"Your hair's curly in the front!"

"So you have to call me Permy? !"

"Both of you be quiet!" the man yelled, "When we get to the hotel, you two will go to the basement, go down the first hall, go into a room with a green light on the door, find a futon mattress, put you stuff on it, and then change into your uniform that is in the closet. Sumire knows the rest. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sumire replied.

The car pulled up to a large, rectangular like building. Mikan and Sumire walked in the hotel lobby; black furniture with a red interior. Mikan absorbed the color for a moment until she finally looked up; the halls were just squares that if you were on one of the upper levels and looked down, you would see the lobby square. Mikan snapped out of her amazement and followed Sumire behind the front desk. Sumire then slid the door behind the desk and jumped into the dark. Mikan quickly followed after her, into a dimly lit hall. On the left was hall, right was another hall, and straight forward was the main hall. Mikan walked past black doors, which all had a red square on the top of the door. She followed close behind Sumire, that when Sumire suddenly stopped walking, Mikan crashed into her. She looked pasted Sumire to see a black door with a green square on the door. Sumire opened the door to reveal ten girls sitting on futon mattresses.

"Who are they?" Mikan whispered to Sumire.

"The other workers." Sumire answered.

Mikan stared at the other girls, who were all dressed in an all black uniform. They sat on their own mattress, with their heads down, staring at the pink covers. Sumire walked to one of the closets- the closet behind their two mattresses –and slid the door open. She pulled out uniform after uniform, glancing at Mikan. She finally pulled out the perfect size for her and Mikan. Sumire threw one of the dresses at Mikan and went back to going through clothes. She then threw a black apron at Mikan's head. Mikan heard the ten girls giggle and she turned red with embarrassment. Sumire glared at the girls and they turned their heads back down.

"Change into those clothes." Sumire told Mikan, putting the unwanted clothes back in the closet.

"But-"

"Just cha-"

"Come to the ball room, now." A man's voice came through the speaker on the ceiling.

"Hurry up and change!" Sumire snapped at Mikan.

Mikan panicked when she saw the girls stand up and start to leave. She and Sumire quickly changed into their black uniform, and the black shoes that wore on the bed. They threw their duffel bags on their beds, then ran out the door. Sumire heard the door behind the front desk slide close. She grabbed Mikan's wrist and sprinted towards the small door. Sumire reached up and slid the door open. She jumped through, then helped Mikan up. They saw the rest of the girls walking and ran to catch up with them. They walked into a large ball room and lined up with the other girls.

The man wearing glasses spoke into a microphone, "My name is Jinno. I'm your boss. This is a new hotel, owned by the royal Hyuuga family. The grand opening is tomorrow afternoon, so we have to prepare the hotel all day today and tomorrow morning…"

Jinno explained what to do. Two hundred will take the day shift, and the other two hundred girls will take the night shift. Mikan and Sumire have the day shift. Mikan was assigned to polishing the lobby floor with another girl named Wakako Usami that's the same age as Sumire, eleven. Mikan was tired after polishing the lobby, but Jinno assigned to clean the ball room with another girl named Misaki Harada who's thirteen. After just two chores, Mikan was exhausted, but she had to go shopping for food with Sumire, a twelve year old girl named Yuri Miyazono, and another girl that's ten years old named Yura Otonashi.

Mikan sighed, "I'm SO tired."

"It's only day one and you only had two chores." Sumire replied, "Stop complaining."

"Where are you two from, anyway?" Yura asked.

"I'm from Alice Orphanage." Mikan smiled.

"I'm from Alice too." Sumire replied quietly and looked down.

"I'm from Tomoguchi." Yuri said.

"Me too, Jinno brought us together." Yura added.

The four girls reached the market and split up. Sumire bought everything for the deserts, for the luncheon the next day. Yuri bought everything for the main course. Yura bought the drinks; wine, juice, and sparkling water, and Mikan got vegetables since Sumire didn't trust her with deserts and drinks and Yuri didn't want to buy the vegetables since there was a saleswoman. After all the shopping was over, the four girls started to walk back to the hotel. Mikan looked like she would drop dead at any second now.

"Why couldn't I get the drinks or deserts again?" Mikan asked.

"I don't trust you." Sumire answered.

"Why not?" Mikan whined.

"You would probably eat the deserts or drink the juice and sparkling water. And Yuri didn't want to go near a saleswoman."

"Why?"

"I have the Female Pheromone Alice." Yuri replied.

"Oh~!" Mikan realized.

"But it's not working on us." Yura raised her eyebrow at Yuri.

"Oh, that's me." Mikan laughed, "I have Nullification Alice."

"Cool." Yura complemented, "I have Divination Alice."

"Permy?" Mikan grinned, "Yours?"

Sumire sighed, "Cat-Dog Predispotion Alice."

"I have a dog-cat!" Mikan cheered.

"I'm not your freaking cat-dog!" Sumire shouted.

"Bad Kitty!" Mikan scolded and Sumire growled at her.

"Yura and Yuri laughed, "You two are funny."

Yuri glanced at her watch, "It's already 5:00."

"Crap! We need to run to make it back in time!" Sumire started to sprint.

"Wait up!" Mikan ran after them.

When they got back to the hotel, they put all the food in the kitchen and were dismissed by Jinno. Sumire led Mikan to the front desk and they both went down the right hall in a changing room attached to a bath house. They both with the other girls and changed into their white yukata Jinno bought everyone. After they went down the left hall, to the cafeteria, they ate dinner. Mikan ate with Yura, Yuri, Misaki, Sumire, and Wakako.

"Do you guys know Prince Natsume?" Wakako asked, taking a bite of her food, "He's transferring to Gakuen Alice."

"I heard about that too!" Misaki said, "Not surprising, though. He is the Prince of Alice."

"What's Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked with her mouth full.

"It's just a school where kids go to learn and train their Alice." Misaki replied.

"I'm going to sleep." Sumire said and got up.

"I'll go too!" Mikan followed Sumire.

After eating, all the girls went to sleep. When Mikan woke up the next morning, she quickly changed into her uniform. She and the other girls got their orders from Jinno. Mikan and Sumire decorated the ball room and prepared the dining room for the grand opening. After, Jinno told the day shift girl- including Mikan, Sumire, and Misaki –to line up outside. The girls lined up, a hundred on each side, creating a pathway to the front door. A crowd was outside, behind a red ribbon, waiting for the grand opening. When the ribbon was cut by Jinno, all the girls bowed and greeted the guests.

"Welcome to Kasai Hotel."

And that makes chapter one of Twisted! :D And that also makes three fanfics =_= I have an addiction. I need help.

Read & Review please! :D


End file.
